Saho Akari
Saho Akari (佐保明梨) is a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Egg, and a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is currently a member of Up-Up Girls and Aa! . History 2004 She joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with thirty-two other girls. 2007 In 2007 she joined Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai as a replacement for Yutoku Ayumi. 2008 In 2008 she was put into the group Shugo Chara Egg! with Hello Pro Egg members Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka to sing the opening songs for the anime "Shugo Chara! Doki". Saho Akari was also in Shugo Chara! The Musical with the original members of Shugo Chara Egg! Saho Akari played the roles of a student, X-character, and X-egg. She had some lines and some solos. 2009 In 2009 Akari replaced Tanaka Reina in the group Aa! for compilation albums and concert appearances. 2010 In Mano Erina's 6th, 7th and 8th singles she was a backup dancer along with 3 other Eggs. 2011 On April 18, 2011, it was announced that Akari had finished her training as an Egg.https://www.up-fc.jp/helloproject/member/egg/news110418_02.php It was announced on May 3, 2011 that she would be joining Up-Front Girls.http://ameblo.jp/upfront-girls/entry-10880502379.html She and Sengoku Minami were soon added to UFZS, joining their fellow Up-Up Girls members, which she is now the leader of. She and Satou Ayano are to appear in a drama called Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro. On July 22, she appeared on Zakigami, a variety show which features Yaguchi Mari, Michishige Sayumi, and Satoda Mai, among others. Akari along with Linlin she will form a special special unit and perform in a mini-live for a Chinese girl’s Harajuku fashion show in China. Profile *'Name:' Saho Akari (佐保明梨) *'Nickname:' Akari (アカリ) *'Birthdate:' June 8th, 1995 *'Birthplace:' Tokyo prefecture *'Astrological Sign:' Gemini *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:'157cm *'Specialty:' Swimming and taiko *'Dislikes:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Food:' Peaches *'Least Favorite Food:' Dry fruits *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Aya *'Favorite Flower:' Sunflowers *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Aqua Blue *'Favorite Quote:' One Time, One Meeting (Ichigo Ichie) *'Hobby:' Watching movies *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004-2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2007-2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2010) **Aa! (2009-) **Up-Up Girls (2011-) 'Trivia' *Eat's rice for breakfast *Has a habit of touching her neck *Her favorite spot is her room *She believes in ghosts and haunted houses *While in Shugo Chara Egg, she was Amulet Spade. *She is the only member of the original Shugo Chara Egg! that did not become a member of S/mileage. *She is the only member of Shugo Chara Egg that went to "Aa!". *She replaced Tanaka Reina in "Aa!" *She is good friends with Maeda Yuuka . *She had been in the most groups out of all the girls in Hello! Pro Egg. *She is a second generation member ofUp Front GirlsUp-Up Girls. *Her official Up-Up Girls colour is yellow. *She has received the most training in Hello! Pro Egg out of any of the members. She was the very last remaining original Hello! Pro Egg. 'References' Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:1995 Births Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Aa! Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers